


Gentle Affection

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Giveaway Fic [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation Kink, Clear's Bad End, M/M, Scars, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are days when Aoba doesn't seem to accept Clear's affection. When he flinches away from kisses, and tries to crawl away across the floor. But Clear knows it's only because he's shy. And he makes sure to prove to Aoba just how much he loves him.





	Gentle Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah, this was super fun! A lovely darkfic requested by Robotic-Blizzard on AO3 as part of my Tumblr fic giveaway. Thank you so much for the request! I love Clear's bad end so much :D
> 
> And also, this fic is my first for the Bad Things Happen Bingo! [For the square 'Cradling Someone in Their Arms'.](https://i.imgur.com/bNzWNee.jpg) Aaah, so much fun. If there are any other squares anyone is interested in seeing filled please let me know :D

Some days, Aoba doesn’t seem to want Clear to touch him. Clear finds him sitting with his head leaning on the bars of his cage the same as always, unable to hold them the way he used to before Clear took his arms. Just leaning against the metal quietly, his hair a shock of blue across his back. But then when Clear goes to him, kisses him, chews on his hair to make him shiver, Aoba flinches away from him. 

It’s a rare occurrence. Most days Aoba’s wonderful and he lets Clear pick him up and hold him close and treat him as the wonderful, beautiful thing he is. He lets Clear hold him, carry him around the room, fuck into him gently and softy until Aoa’s coming onto Clear’s shirt. And Clear, of course, doesn’t mind if Aoba gets his clothes dirty. He’s Clear’s perfect Aoba. His master. Clear would _never_ hate him, no matter what. And he knows Aoba loves him, too. It’s just that there are days when Aoba doesn’t _want_ to be loved.

It’s on those rare days that Aoba seems to speak a little more. He tries to gurgle through the vocal chords Clear tinkered with long ago, making sweet little noises that are almost words. And when he hears the sound of Clear’s footsteps on the hard floor, Aoba falls to the ground and attempts to crawl away from him. Although, he can never get far. Even if he wasn’t chained to the wall of his room, he could never hope to cover much ground on his amputated arms and legs. And he’s not helped by the heavy, weighted metal caps Clear attached to them, to protect Aoba’s sensitive scar tissue. No, Aoba can’t move far. He just wriggles across the floor, his amputated limbs flailing and his mouth open in a tiny gurgle. The metal chains clink on the floor. His spine is very visible through his pale skin.

“Aoba-san,” Clear says with a smile as he watches his master try to crawl away. “Where are you going?”

Sometimes Clear wonders if maybe Aoba wants to leave him. But he always shakes those thoughts away quickly. They’re silly. Why would Aoba want to leave? Clear takes care of him. He feeds him two meals a day by hand and they’re full of all the nutrients he needs. He holds Alba up and scoops the food into his mouth for him, wiping a thumb over Aoba’s lower lip when he inevitably spills the food. And he cleans him regularly. Keeps him warm. And safe. What else would Aoba _want_?

But of course, Clear always realises what must be wrong. Aoba, his dear master, he never realised just how special he was! He never realised how much Clear loved him. And Clear knows that these days when he crawls across the floor away from him, it’s because he doesn’t think he’s _worthy_ of Clear’s devotion and care. That must be it.

Oh, Aoba-san. So silly. Of course he’s worthy of every little thing Clear does for him. Clear loves him so much.

Clear watches him crawling across the floor, his limbs clunking onto the ground. It’s so cute. Poor Aoba is so shy. But not to worry, Clear will show him how beautiful he is. How deserving of love. He leans down and picks Aoba easily off the floor, cradling him in his arms. The chains at his limbs and neck chink as he waves his arms. Trying to wriggle free from Clear’s tight grip. Don’t worry, Aoba. Clear won’t ever let you go. There’s no need to be shy. And he carries Aoba to the bed, sitting down with Aoba on his lap.

The metal caps on Aoba’s arms and legs are quickly undone and dropped to the side. They land on the ground with a heavy clatter. Maybe Aoba’s embarrassed because he doesn’t have all of his limbs like Clear does. Maybe he feels inferior. But no, Clear loves him so much like this. He’s so beautiful. And the scar tissue on his amputated limbs shines so wonderfully under the light.

Aoba’s limbs have had a long time to heal. Immediately after his surgery, when his arms were covered in bandages, Clear had been very careful to not touch them too much. Just brief kisses to the bloody flesh so that Aoba knew he was still beautiful. But now that his limbs are healed over and he has healthy scar tissue, Clear can run his fingers over the old wounds to reassure Aoba. Show him how beautiful he is. How amazing. Aoba’s body shudders when Clear rubs his thumb over his amputated arm. His lips pull back, and he gurgles something. What is he saying? That Clear shouldn’t touch him? That he’s ugly? Oh no, Aoba. No, you’re beautiful. And Clear lifts Aoba’s limb to his mouth and kisses it. He licks over the smooth scars, feeling the way Aoba shivers and leans away from his touch. But he puts a reassuring hand on Aoba’s back and pulls him close. Aoba kicks out with the remains of his legs, waves his other arm. It connects with Clear’s shoulder. Aoba gasps in shock at the impact. Ah, is his scar tender? Is he embarrassed? Clear takes hold of his other arm and kisses the amputation site there as well.

“You’re so beautiful, Aoba-san,” he says softly, running his tongue over the smooth skin of his amputated limb. “I love you so much. Don’t be scared. It’s alright.”

He kisses up Aoba’s limb to his shoulder, and then the curve of Aoba’s jaw to his cheeks. Aoba’s body shudders at the contact. His mouth opens in a small gurgle, a half sigh. His head twitches away from Clear’s kisses. So timid. So unwilling to accept Clear’s adoration. It’s okay, Aoba. There’s no need to be shy.

Clear places a gentle hand on Aoba’s cheek, stroking his skin with a thumb. Aoba’s lip curls at the touch. His mouth opens in another, tiny gurgle. His tongue presses against his teeth, trying to speak, trying to say something. Is he saying Clear’s name? Is he asking a question? Asking why Clear loves him? You don’t question love, Aoba. You just accept it.

Clear brushes his nose against Aoba’s, rubbing gently over his face. His skin is warm. Much warmer than Clear’s synthetic body. And he can feel Aoba’s blood pumping through his veins when he moves his hand down to his neck.

“I love you so much, Aoba,” Clear whispers. And he tilts his head to kiss Aoba on the mouth.

Aoba reacts, his lips pulling back and his head inching away. It’s so cute. He truly doesn’t see that he’s worth of Clear’s love, does he? He doesn’t think that he deserves this tenderness. But no matter what Aoba thinks he deserves, Clear is determined to give him all the love in the world. So he forces Aoba’s mouth open and licks into him. Aoba’s tongue flinches away, unwilling to kiss him back. But Clear pulls their bodies together. And he moves his lips, moaning into Aoba’s mouth. Until eventually Aoba’s tongue and mouth move against his as well. Kissing him back, however weakly. Yes. Good. He’s starting to understand how much Clear loves him!

When Clear pulls back, there’s a thin line of saliva linking their tongues together. He watches it break, and the saliva splatters onto Aoba’s bare chest. He’s so pale. So skinny. His ribs always poke through his skin, no matter how much Clear tries to feed him.

“Aoba-san,” Clear says softly. His hand moves up Aoba’s face, over his cheek to the blindfold covering his eyes. Again, this is just to protect his sensitive scar tissue. Clear reaches a hand round it and gently undoes the heavy material to pull it away from his face. Aoba opens his mouth and moves his arms up, as if he wants to stop Clear form removing the blindfold. Oh, Aoba. Is he scared that Clear will hate him if he sees his face? How cute.

Aoba’s eyes were the very first thing Clear had removed, all those years ago when he had first gotten permission from Toue to have Aoba. He remembers how Aoba had struggled back then, how he had cried out in pain when Clear had taken his scalpel to Aoba’s eyes. Clear is so sorry that he caused Aoba that brief moment of pain. But he is so much more beautiful like this. Everything about him is perfect now. The way he reacts, jumping whenever Clear touches him when he isn’t expecting it. How he twitches his head at the sound of every small movement. The blind way he waves his limbs, trying to touch something trying to grab onto Clear. Oh, and when Aoba reaches like that Clear holds him tight. Clear will always hold his master tight.

Aoba’s eyes are gone. In their space, his empty eye sockets are beautiful smooth holes in his skull. Clear leans forward and presses his lips to Aoba’s eye socket, kissing it gently. He’s beautiful. Wonderful. Perfect. His Aoba, his precious treasure.

Clear loves Aoba’s eyes, they were the first thing that marked Aoba as his. He still thinks about the day he cut out those fleshy eyeballs, making Aoba rely on him utterly. Now Clear always feels a stirring inside of him when he sees the healed scars of Aoba’s eye sockets. It feels like love. And he presses his wet lips to the curve of Aoba’s eye socket. Licks his scar tissue. Aoba’s skin is so warm. He tastes so beautiful.

Aoba flinches away from Clear’s tongue, his arm twitching upwards and trying to push Clear away. Clear blinks.

“Do you not want me to kiss you, Aoba-san?”

Aoba’s mouth opens. He gurgles.

“It’s alright, Aoba-san,” Clear says. His hand around Aoba’s waist is tight, lifting Aoba off the ground. “You don’t need to be shy. Your eyes are so beautiful. I love you so much.”

Aoba gurgles again as Clear lifts him up, moving Aoba so he’s sitting on the bed. Aoba slumps over. It’s always so difficult for him to balance without his legs. Another thing that makes him so wonderfully devoted to Clear. It’s okay. Clear’s here. He rests a hand on Aoba’s head, feeling him shudder at the feeling in his hair. Clear’s fingers ran through Aoba’s long hair. And he traces his fingers down the side of Aoba’s skull. Dips a thumb into Aoba’s eye socket, still slick with saliva.

“You’re beautiful.” Clear will say it again and again, comforting Aoba so that he knows this is alright. He has to know that Clear will always love him, will always be there for him. There’s no need for him to be shy or flinch away.

Clear gets to his feet, standing in front of the bed. Aoba shivers. He can’t turn his head to face Clear, he doesn’t know what’s happening. Clear is sure he’s worried, wondering what Clear’s doing. He doesn’t need to be worried. Clear isn’t ever going to leave him or cause him any pain. Clear loves him! So much. He loves Aoba from the scar tissue on his limbs, to the empty eye sockets in his face. He runs a thumb around Aoba’s eye socket. His other hand goes to his belt, undoing the buckle.

“It’s alright,” Clear says gently as he undoes his belt and pulls down the zip on his pants. Aoba shivers, twitching what’s left of his arms. He’s scared. But Clear keeps reassuring him that there’s no need to worry, no need to be scared. And he strokes his own cock until it’s hard. When Clear pulls Aoba towards him gently, Aoba becomes a little unbalanced and almost falls forward. He waves his amputated arms weakly. His mouth opens in a small gurgle. But Clear catches him.

And he slowly, lovingly, pushes his cock into Aoba’s empty eye socket.

Oh, Aoba’s eye socket is so beautiful! The most beautiful, wonderful thing about him. And it feels so tight around the head of Clear’s cock, just the right size for him to thrust into shallowly! Slick with Clear’s saliva, it’s the perfect pressure and texture. And the sound Aoba makes when Clear fucks him like this, it’s the best music in the world. His quiet gurgles, the way he tries to kick the remains of his legs, the way his mouth hangs open. So amazing. He’s Clear’s so completely and utterly. And he might be shy, he might be adorably shy, but Clear will show him there’s nothing to be afraid of. Clear loves him so much. Every single inch of him. And he thrusts into Aoba’s eye socket, whispering to him the entire time how beautiful he is and how Clear adores him how he will do anything for him.

Until, with a low shudder, Clear comes into Aoba’s eye socket.

He pulls back. Cum is dribbling out of Aoba’s empty eye socket and down his cheek. Of course, it isn’t really semen. Not _human_ semen. It’s just a synthetic component Clear’s body makes, reconstructed from the sugar he consumes to power his body. Aoba’s cum is so much prettier than his own.

Clear leans down and licks the synthetic cum away from Aoba’s cheek. His tongue dips into Aoba’s empty socket, licking it clean so it’s shiny and slick again. Aoba shudders. But he doesn’t pull away any more. He doesn’t try to deny Clear’s affections. Good. He’s accepted that he can be loved!

Clear sighs and pulls Aoba to him again. He hoists his master into his arms, sitting back down on the bed and cradling him. Aoba lets himself be held. Lets Clear turn his head so it’s pressed into the front of Clear’s shirt. He doesn’t even shudder when Clear kisses the scar tissue on his arms.

“You’re perfect,” Clear whispers to him. “I love you.”

Aoba doesn’t respond. He just lies there in Clear’s arms, motionless and silent. It’s okay. Clear doesn’t need his master to speak. He knows that Aoba loved him, too. And he kisses Aoba’s lips so gently, like they’d kissed so long ago in the Platinum Jail rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/feedback are very appreciated! And if you want to request fic or just say hi, ~~[feel free to come hit me up on Tumblr](http://iamalsohere.tumblr.com/)~~ (EDIT: TUMBLR NUKED ME, BECAUSE IT SUCKS! FIND ME ON TWITTER) or [on my Twitter :)](https://twitter.com/CornyBunBun)


End file.
